


October

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Over A Year, Slight Angst (like barely there), Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Sonny and Rafael go to a Halloween party but Rafael realizes that he's a little too old to truly enjoy the people dancing, loud music, and the inevitable slutty costumes. That night he pulls away and wonders if maybe he's too old to be with Sonny.





	October

**Author's Note:**

> We are down to the wire but it is still October so I'm not technically late. I'm so tired that I didn't realize it was October until two weeks ago. School is a bitch. I'm tired and ready for Thanksgiving break. In summary, I'm in desperate need of a nap. Only two more months to go.
> 
> Usual thanks to my best friend for not letting me quit and reminding me that we weren't still in September. 
> 
> Enjoy!

October was typically a mess. People had Halloween parties starting during the first weekend of the month and lasting until the weekend after Halloween. This typically lead to an influx of cases but it didn’t get too bad. Rafael was just glad that the end of the month was almost there (though he would never understand why Christmas decorations were already set up in some stores). 

Rafael could tell that Sonny wanted to tell or ask him something during dinner because the detective kept fidgeting. “For a seasoned detective, you sure have a lot of signs about when something’s up. So, what is it,” Rafael asked, giving Sonny his full attention. 

Sonny smiled, glad that Rafael was able to pick up on his signs. “Gina invited us to this party,” Sonny said and Rafael could already tell where this was going. “It’s the 25th and it’s a costume party.”

“Is it important to you,” Rafael asked. It wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time but he knew that Sonny enjoyed these types of things. If it was important to Sonny, he would put on a costume and go to the party. 

“I mean, I’d like to go but if you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Sonny said, always giving Rafael an out. 

“I’ll go, it could be fun,” Rafael said with a soft smile. This caused Sonny’s smile to grow.   
•••  
The party was decidedly not fun. The music was loud, people were drunk, and there were no less than twenty women (and at least fifteen men) in outfits that looked like they were little more than lingerie. This wasn’t new to Rafael, he had gone to college (and when the students at Harvard let loose, they partied hard), but he hadn’t been to one like this for roughly a decade. Rafael and Sonny were in a couple’s costume but not quite. Sonny was dressed as Captain America and Rafael was dressed at the Winter Soldier. Rafael had seen the Marvel movies (it was absolutely impossible to miss them) but it was Sonny who was the fan. 

The party continued until well into the night, and the early morning hours, but Sonny and Rafael left close to midnight. It wasn’t that Rafael wasn’t happy, but he felt bad. Sonny was still young enough to enjoy parties like these, while Rafael wasn’t. “What’s going on in that head of yours,” Sonny asked after they were out of their costumes and getting ready for bed. 

“It’s nothing that needs to be worried about. I’m just thinking.”

“That’s something that I should always worry about. You’re brilliant, Rafi, but even the brilliant can be a little stupid because of overthinking.”

“It’s nothing, Sonny,” Rafael said a little harsher than intended. Sonny (sweet, amazing, kind, patient Sonny) held his hands up and let the conversation drop. They went to bed, though neither of them slept well, and gave each other distance the next day. 

On Sunday however, they knew that they needed to talk. They were sitting on the couch not really watching whatever was playing on the television. “Are we okay, Rafi?” Sonny finally asked. Yes, Rafael had gotten distant and snippy with him (and the squad) before but that mostly had to do with the stress of work. 

“Yes, mi sol. I’m sorry I was short with you. It was just,” Rafael paused, feeling immensely stupid. 

“What is it,” Sonny asked gently, his big blue eyes boring a hole into Rafael's soul. 

“I didn’t enjoy the party,” was all Rafael managed to actually say. 

He watched as the slightly concerned expression on Sonny’s face turned to one of confusion. “Okay?”

“I didn’t like the party and you did,” Rafael tried again. He didn’t want to call himself old, even if that is what he thought of himself. 

“You’re going to have to explain a little more because I’m lost.”

“I didn’t like the party because I’m old. You are still young enough to enjoy things like that and have a good time. I don’t want to hold you back or weigh you down,” Rafael said sounding slightly exasperated. 

There was a long pause and then Rafael was being tackled down to the couch. He was flat on his back with Sonny blanketing him with his body while the younger man buried his face in the crook of the ADA’s neck. “Rafael, you idiot. I’ve been worried for the past forty-eight houses that you were going to dump me. I told you when we started dating that I didn’t care about your age. I still don’t, if anything, I find it sexy. The way you’re starting to get a few gray hairs.”

“I could never dump you,” Rafael said. That mush was true but he had been about to self sabotage one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Sonny knew that but left it unsaid. “I love you, mi sol.”

“Yeah? Well you should make it up to me. I was planing on you fucking me long and hard Friday night and yesterday and yet, you haven’t fucked me once, have barely touched me.” Sonny said as he leaned down and left a trail of kisses along Rafael’s neck and moved his (cold) hands under Rafael’s shirt. 

Rafael moved away from Sonny’s hands. “God, why are your hands so cold,” Rafael asked. 

Sonny rolled his eyes and kissed Rafael. “If we aren’t naked within the next thirty seconds, you are sleeping on the couch for next week,” Sonny said when he broke the kiss. They both stood and stripped, making sure to occasionally kiss or paw at the other. 

“On the couch, hands and knees,” Rafael said. Sonny complied without hesitation.

Rafael knelt behind Sonny, hands on his ass. He kissed one of Sonny’s cheeks and spread them so he was looking at Sonny’s hole and his breath was ghosting over it. He stayed still for a while, waiting for Sonny to get impatient. He felt Sony tense under has hands as he went to look back at Rafael and say something when Rafael finally moved. He gave a broad lick over Sonny’s hole and he was immediately rewarded with a loud groan from Sonny. 

After that he dove in, fucking Sonny with his tongue. He eventually add a finger next to his tongue, continually stimulating Sonny’s prostate. He quickly added a second finger so he could truly start stretching Sonny. Even when Sonny was stretched enough, Rafael continued to prep (tease) him until Sonny warned that he was close. Rafael slowly withdrew his fingers and spit on his hand and stroked his own hard cock. 

“Rafi, hurry. I need you so bad,” Sonny said breathlessly. 

Rafael leaned forward and guided his cock into Sonny’s hole. They both groaned in unison when Rafael bottomed out. Rafael sucked bruises on Sonny’s shoulder blades and spine while he waited for Sonny to say that he could move. They didn’t not use lube often so Rafael wanted to make sure that Sonny was okay. He would be damned if he hurt Sonny. When Sonny finally nodded, Rafael pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. He set an almost brutal pace as he fucked Sonny. 

Sonny was moaning but Rafael would occasionally hear his own name, a combination of some colorful curse words, pleas, “God”, and begging for more. “Sonny, my beautiful boyfriend, mi amor,” Rafael groaned. 

“I’m close, so fucking close. Please,” Sonny said. 

Rafael reaches around him and gripped his leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Sonny to cum. He was having sensory overload of Rafael. Rafael was above him, in him, kissing him, leaving crescent-shaped bruises on his hip with one hand, and stroking him with his other. He came with a shout and his arms gave out but the hand on his hip kept his ass up. Not long after Sonny came, Rafael came inside him. The two basked in the afterglow of their orgasms together and Rafael pampered Sonny the rest of the evening. 

“You’re probably going to be sore tomorrow,” Rafael warned when they were in bad that night. 

“I don’t mind. I kind of like it, it’s almost like you’re still in me,” Sonny said with a smirk. 

“Just take it easy, mi sol.”

“You aren’t old, Rafi,” Sonny said into the silence. “I don’t care that you don’t like parties anymore because I love you.”

Sonny’s voice was so raw and honest that Rafael could only lean down and kiss him. “I love you too.”


End file.
